Throw This Money on You
by MsMKT86
Summary: 'Cause I'm so turned on by your presence boy that all I wanna do...all I wanna do...is throw money on you. Step in my private room and let me throw this money on you." - Mercedes Jones is treated to a night out on the town with friends. She meets a tall blonde stranger and they have more fun that should be legally allowed.


**A/N: Hey guys! So this songfic got a little ratchet. I guess all of Samcedes love just flowed out and before I knew it...ratchet. I should probably say that if reading about sex on the first (and only) meeting isn't your thing you should probably hit the back button. **

**I hope you guys enjoy this story. **

**Happy Reading!**

**And as always, REVIEWS = LOVE!**

**DISCLAIMER: I do NOT own: _Throw This Money on You by R. Kelly _or _Christian Louboutin_ or _anything else that you can find in the world outside of Fandom._**

* * *

The life of an R&B diva is hectic. Concerts, signings, appearances; and when you're a household name you're always in high demand. Mercedes Jones knew all about that world. She lived it every single day. Mercedes lived her life in chaos and she loved every minute of it.

Not everyone in her life thought that she lived it to the fullest. Her best friend and manager, Santana Lopez thought that Mercedes could use a little more fun in her life and she thought that she was the best person to show her how to have fun.

"Hello?" Mercedes said answering her ringing phone.

"Hey girl. It's San. Listen, you've got the next couple of days free." Santana said happily.

"Ok. So?"

"So, I'm gonna take you out and show that there is more to life than just working."

"I know that." Mercedes said.

"What are you doing right now Mercy?"

"Uh...nothing."

"So, writing songs." Santana said. "It's your day off. Stop working. Put on something sexy. I'll be over in 30 minutes." she said before ending the call. Mercedes sighed and put her sheet music away and headed up to her bedroom. She opened the doors to her walk-in closet and stepped inside. She let her fingers glide across the soft fabrics. "Mercy! I'm here!"

"I'm upstairs." she called back.

"Why are you still in your sweatpants?"

"I don't know where we're going so I have no idea what to wear." Mercedes said.

"Here." Santana said grabbing a red form fitting wrap dress. "Put this on and get your ass down stairs. The will be here in 30." the Latina said before leaving the bedroom. Mercedes grabbed the dress and took it to the bathroom with her. She showered, put on her make-up, Louboutin pumps then joined her best friend downstairs. "You look hot."

"Thank you. I'm ready to have some fun." Mercedes said smiling.

"Good because Tina, Quinn, Kurt and Unique are already in the car. Everyone is waiting for you." Santana said.

"Well let's go." the two exited the mansion just in time to see a black stretch limo pull up. The driver opened the door and they were greeted by a hand holding a glass of champange. Mercedes took it and climbed in.

"Hey." Tina said taking a sip from her glass. "Where are we going?"

"First, Shatter, it's a new club, I don't know. Then a few other hot spots." Santana answered.

"I'm surprised we got you out of the house." Kurt said to Mercedes.

"Well, San was right. This is my day off and I should be having fun." she said holding her glass out. "Here's too a bad ass night."

"Cheers!" they said as they clanged glasses.

When they pulled up in front of the club, there was a line around the corner. Mercedes and Santana led the way as they bypassed the line and went inside. The chasing blue lights, the smell of alcohol and the pulsing rhythm of the moving body had Mercedes ready to dance. She grabbed her friends and headed toward the dance floor.

Sadly, Shatter wasn't filled with too many hot guys so after they danced for a while they retreated to the VIP.

"Are you ready to go?" Santana asked.

"Yeah, one more shot." Mercedes said. She walked over to their private bartender and ordered six shots. "Come on guys." she called them over. Everyone grabbed their glass. "Post time!" she said as they slammed their glasses down.

"What the hell what that?" Kurt said wagging his tongue.

"Jack Daniels." Mercedes answered. "Let's go." she said linking her arm into his.

_ Post time!_

_ Post time!_

_ Post time!_

_ Post time!_

_ Post time!_

After Mercedes and her friends took their shot at the latest club, Santana herded everyone back to the limo.

"One more stop." she said mischievously.

"What are you up to, San?" Quinn slurred.

"Nothing." Santana said looking at her. Suddenly Tina burst into laughter.

"What's so funny?" Kurt asked. "Is anybody else hot?" he asked putting the window down.

"Didn't Quinn just remind you of her mom?" Tina howled.

"Drunk Judy!" Santana joked.

"It's not funny. My mother has a problem." Quinn said scrunching her nose up.

"Only when the vodka runs out, hun." Mercedes said patting her knee while everyone else laughed. When the car stopped the driver opened the door.

"Where are we?" Kurt asked as he looked at the glowing sign.

"Etalons." Santana said beaming.

"And Etalons is what?" Unique asked as they passed by the ridiculously buff bouncer.

"A place that even I can appreciate." Santana answered as they entered into a large room with a massive runway stage, tables scattered around the floor and booths lining the wall.

"This a performance theater?" Kurt questioned as they were led to the booth directly facing the stage.

"Something like that." she laughed. They all order drinks and talked as the club filled up. After about 35 minutes the lights flashed and a booming voice filtered through the club.

"Ladies, have that money ready because Chester the Investor is ready to make your stocks climb!"

"Wait, what?" Mercedes asked but before anyone could answer a tall, dark skin guy in a suit came out on stage. He did a body roll and the table melted. "Oh my..."

"Is he gonna get..." Kurt asked but he was interrupted by Chester pulling his suit off. "He is."

"Shit." Santana pouted as they all watched him work the stage.

"What's your problem?" Unique asked dancing in her seat with the music.

"I thought they were gonna be naked." she said. "I didn't know they were gonna be rockin' those dick slings." she said pointing.

"Who cares?" Quinn said waving money in the air. "It's tiny and see-thru. You can still see everything." she said as Chester made his way toward them. He climbed up on their table and they all slide money into his miniscule g-string.

As the night rolled on they laughed and drank as they watched Hard Hat Matt, Cooper the Copper, Fire Fighter Tyler and Handy Manny, although the short Hispanic man made everyone uncomfortable, work the stage.

"Alright ladies, it's about to get real!" the voice boomed again. "Welcome to the stage The Chocolatiers!" A smooth and sexy R&B song began to blast from the speakers and Mercedes and her friends began to dance along. They watched as three muscular men in dark chocolate outfits worked the stage. Santana noticed that Mercedes was watching one of the dancers more than the other two. She waved her hand for their server.

"What can I help you with?" he asked.

"My friend at the back of the booth wants him." she said pointing at the dancer on the far left.

"It's $800 for a private room." the brawny waiter said.

"Put it on the tab." she smiled.

"Awesome. It's that room right there. The second door." he said as he headed back toward the bar.

"You bitches let Mercedes out." Santana said rising to her feet.

"Where am I going?" Mercedes asked as she scooted out of the booth, drink in hand.

"I'll be back." Santana said with a wink as she took Mercedes hand. She led her over to the second door.

"What's in there?" Mercedes questioned.

"The most fun you've had in a while." Santna said laughing handing her the clutch she had brought along. "Have fun." she said pushing her through the door. Mercedes stumbled into the deep purple room. The walls and the one armchair in the room were microfiber. It was a little smoky, she assumed from fog machines and there was a small stage at the back of the room. She took her seat and waited for what was next.

Suddenly another smooth R&B song started to play and before she could start dancing in her chair one of The Chocolatiers walked onto the stage. It was the blonde one with the green eyes. The one she had been watching the entire time.

"Hi." she said sweetly.

"Hey." he said.

"Shh. Just dance." she said. **"****Drink all in my cup. Smoke all in my vision." **Mercedes said fanning the fog out of her face. "**You so turned up. Hittin' all of these positions."** she said as he popped his hips forward. **"****Everything I got 'bout to throw it on you." **she said as she watched him work the pole in the center of the stage. ** "**You're** Olympic on that pole **boy,** you know what to do. So bring your body over here. Whisper **that** shit up in my ear." **she said as he approached her. He rolled his body again and leaned close to her and whispered sexily,

"Enjoy the show."**  
"**Boy** our eyes are making love."** Mercedes murmured as he stepped away and she locked eyes with him. "**We ain't even gotta touch; ****yo****u and me in this room." **she said as she continued to watch him work. **"**That **as****s moving like ** a **slow jam. **My **b****ody's calling on you. Make a **diva** wanna slow dance." **she said as he was working the stage. **"See, I just wanna sip my drink laid back and look at you. ****'****Cause I'm so turned on by your presence **boy** that ****a****ll I wanna do...****a****ll I wanna do...****i****s throw money on you. Step in my private room ****a****nd let me throw this money on you."** Mercedes said as he body rolled against the poll. **"****Let me see you back it up." **

When the dancer turned back to her and he began to run his hands all over his body he made eye contact with her again. **"Make love with your eyes. Don't say a word." **she said as he began to do that delicious body roll again. **"****Talk with your body baby. Make yourself heard." **she said. She sighed when he smirked at her. **"****The world gets so hectic I need an escape ****a****nd you take my mind to whole 'nother place so, ****d****o that dance you know I like."** Mercedes said as he body rolled harder. "**And I won't let you out my sight. I can hear you screaming loud ****a****nd you didn't even make a sound." **she said licking the fruity vodka drink off her lips. **"What we doin' back here, ain't nobody's business. **The **way you movin' your body."** she said as she squirmed in her chair a little. **"I just came to bear witness. See I just wanna sip my drink laid back and look at you, 'cause I'm so turned on by your presence **boy** that all I wanna do is throw money on you. Step in my private room and let me throw this money on you." **she said as she reached in the clutch and threw some of the bills in her hand on him. She watched as the green paper slide off of his rock hard abs.** "So much money." **she muttered as she threw a little more. "**Let me see you back it up." **

Mercedes watched as he was grinding the stage, his amazing ass flexing with each moment. She squirmed in her chair again. **"Damn **boy,** you my type boy. Ass swole like it been stung by the whole hive, **boy.**" **she said as he stepped right in front her and rolled his body five times in a row. **"Hallelujah! I'm just payin' tithes **boy. **I can make it rain seven days and seven nights **boy." she said as she threw more money on him. **"I don't know your name but baby that's the turn on. Dancing all up in this private room, with no clothes on."** she said as she watched him stroke his hardening dick and moan with each stroke. **"And **boy** we gonna fuck around ****a****nd make a baby in this room."** Mercedes said grinding her hips in her chair.** "Shorty let me tell you what I wanna do." **she said on a ragged breath. **All I wanna do is throw money on you." **she said throwing another fist full of money on him. **"Step in my private room and let me throw this money on you." **she said throwing more money.** "Let me see you back it up." **she said sexily as he leaned down and kissed her. She was breathless when he broke the kiss. He leaned down and whispered in her ear again.

"Follow my lead." he said as he grabbed her by the hands and pulled her out of the chair. He kissed her deeply and slid his hands under the skirt of her dress.

"What are you..." Mercedes started but he just shook his head. He was pleased that she wasn't wearing any panties. He reveled in the sound she made when he stroked her clit. He wasted no time. He shoved three of his long fingers into her pussy. Mercedes tried to fight it but he knew how to use his hands. The dancer pulled her dress up around her waist and sat in the chair. He slammed his fingers in and out of her, her juices running down his arm. When her pussy started to flutter around his fingers he pulled out. He put his pussy juice covered fingers in her mouth. He smirked and she watched his dick twitch as she licked them clean. With his other hand he reached under the cushion of the chair and pulled out a bare skin condom. He slid it on and beckoned her to closer to him. He tied the skirt of the dress up around her waist then helped her as she climbed into his lap. Mercedes moaned loudly as his intense dick slid into her soaking wet hole.

"Ride this dick." he whispered as he looked into her deep brown eyes. He pulled her closer pushing himself deeper into her.

"Fuck!" she moaned as she slid her pussy up and down his dick. He pushed the wrap of her dress to the side and pulled one of her ample breasts out of her demi-cup bra. She fucked him harder as he sucked, licked and nibbled her pebbled nipple. "Yes, fuck yeah!" she moaned when he reached between them and stroked her clit. The dancer smacked her ass and she drove her pussy onto his massive dick harder. "Harder." she moaned in his ear. He thrusts hips harder against her. "Deeper." she moaned then he as he pushed his dick deeper inside of her. "Faster." This is time he thrust faster as she met his rhythm.

When he felt her pussy walls clenching him he thrust his throbbing dick in her tight pussy as far as he could get it. She exploded and he couldn't hold back any longer. She screamed at the sensation of his cum hitting the tip of the condom that was still buried deep inside her.

She placed her head on his shoulder, reveling in their scent. He wrapped his arms around her and whispered in her ear again. "The name's Sam Evans." she leaned up and looked into his piercing green eyes.

"Mercedes Jones." she said with a tired smile. As she slowly got to her feet her pussy clenched him on the slow exit.

"Fuck." he muttered. He stood, licked and sucked her nipple again before he captured her lips in a fiery kiss. "Thank you." he whispered as he walked back through the curtain.

"You're so very welcome." Mercedes said as she fixed her clothes. She grabbed her clutch, exited the room and returned to the table.

"Did you have fun?" Santana asked as everyone at the table was slipping money into some dancer's tiny g-string.

"More than should be legally allowed." Mercedes said beaming. She spotted Sam at the bar. He smirked at her sexily. She raised her glass to him before turning back to Santana. "I should totally take more days off.


End file.
